


wait on it, baby

by kanetcews (lavenderharry)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderharry/pseuds/kanetcews
Summary: They don’t do this often, and especially not during the season when any strain on either of their throats can lead to pointed questions in interviews and endless chirping from teammates. He wants to do it now though, wants to be good for Patrick. Wants to show him how good he can be, how good he is.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	wait on it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> for toewsby, elise and atb, but mostly elise because i owe her another fic but this one will have to do for now. thank you to sophie & gina for putting up with me. and finally, thank you jonathan toews for turning up after bye-week sounding absolutely fucked out. 
> 
> disclaimer, this is pure filth, read at your own discretion. also please be aware that everything that occurs in this fic is consensual.

Patrick arrives in a flurry of half-opened bags and cursing out shitty cab drivers. “Honestly, next time I’m just gonna fucking rent a car. I don’t know why we don’t do that already. We’re here twice a year, might as well.” 

There’s a deep frown on Patrick’s face, lips pursed and jaw clenching as he grinds his teeth together. His hair’s damp from the heat and curling at the base of his neck where he’s gotten it cut recently. Pity, Jonny was really enjoying how long he’d let his curls grow out. 

Jonny’s lying on the bed - naked except for the pair of board shorts Patrick says are ‘fucking obscene’ - and watching as Patrick angrily putters about the room, getting himself unpacked. He strips off the jacket he had on and Jonny can see his polo sticking to his back with sweat. He’s still talking absolute shit and he hasn’t looked at Jonny  _ once _ .

“I shouldn’t have gone this year. Thought it’d be good to see Segs but he was in a shit mood all weekend - something about his girl and Benny’s girl, who knows. And who wants to go to St Louis in the middle of winter during bye-week? Like, what a dumb fucking idea, right?” He turns towards Jonny as he says that last sentence and Jonny just stares at him, one eyebrow arched disbelievingly.

“Hi.” Jonny deadpans. “Nice to see you Patrick, I missed you too.” Patrick just stares back at him for a second and then a sheepish look crosses his face as Jonny’s words sink in. It’s gone as quick as it showed up though.

“Shut up you big baby, of course, I missed you. Like you couldn’t tell from the 40 million texts I sent you over the weekend. Wish you’d come with me, the guys all brought their families and it kinda sucked a little without you.” 

He pulls his shirt off and walks towards the bed. Jonny contemplates getting up for a second but then decides he’s way more comfortable lying down. Plus, this way he can pull Patrick down on top of him, which he does. 

Patrick lands awkwardly, forehead knocking into Jonny’s nose and sharp elbow digging into his ribs. He’s a warm, comforting weight enveloping Jonny and he feels himself go boneless as Patrick presses into him just a little, all 180 pounds of him pressing in from chest to ankle.  _ God _ , Jonny’s missed him. 

“Really though, next year you’re definitely coming,” Patrick says, voice unwavering like he’s certain that he’s gonna get picked again  _ and _ that Jonny’s gonna get picked, everyone else be damned. 

“Patrick…” Jonny starts but Patrick cuts him off, getting more heated as he continues his rant.

“No, shut up for a second. It’s ridiculous that everyone overlooks you, okay?. Players, the league, fans, no one sees how fucking  _ good _ you are! It’s so stupid that bullshit players like Perron get to go when you had a career season last year and are on pace for another great one this year.” He pauses to take a calming breath, visibly relaxing a little as though he’s remembering where he is.

“Just...Jonny, you’re so fucking good you know? I just want everyone to see what I see.” Patrick’s sitting up now, knees straddling Jonny’s hips and hands pressing into Jonny’s abdomen. The late afternoon sun streaming in through the window is hitting just his face, blue eyes glinting in the sunlight and golden hair starting to dry in wispy curls. He looks animated and angry and Jonny’s never seen anyone more fucking beautiful in his entire life. Jonny wants to give him  _ everything _ .

He sits up so he’s almost face to face with Patrick and pulls him into a bruising kiss, hands gripping Patrick’s biceps as he pulls him more firmly into his lap. One of Patrick’s hands is clenched tightly in his hair and the sharp bite of pain when he tugs keeps Jonny from completely losing himself in the kiss. He pulls away begrudgingly, sucking hard on Patrick’s bottom lip as he does.

Patrick makes a small noise of protest when Jonny lifts him off his lap and stands up off the bed. He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and places it on the ground, sinking to his knees on top of it. Patrick’s just staring at him now, a slightly confused look on his face but disappearing within seconds as it dawns on him what Jonny’s trying to do.

“Jonny, baby...are you sure?” Patrick’s voice is soft, laced with a lilt of disbelief and Jonny smiles a little, nodding as he looks up at Patrick through his eyelashes. He knows exactly what he looks like and exactly what it’s doing to Patrick. 

“Fuuuck.” The word slips out of Patrick’s mouth with a sigh, lips catching on the fricative for a second before he’s squeezing his eyes shut tightly and shaking his head a little. 

They don’t do this often, and especially not during the season when any strain on either of their throats can lead to pointed questions in interviews and endless chirping from teammates. He wants to do it now though, wants to be  _ good _ for Patrick. Wants to show him how good he can be, how good he  _ is _ .

Patrick’s gotten up off the bed and stripped off his jeans. Jonny can see the outline of his hard dick in his boxer briefs and his mouth waters a little at the thought of Patrick fucking his throat, just  _ taking _ what he wants, what he needs. 

When they’d first started fucking, back when they were baby-faced rookies, Jonny had been terrified to suck dick, afraid he was going to throw up or something. His stomach hadn’t been great those first couple years in the league and he’d pretty much refused to blow Patrick until he’d gotten everything under control. Oh boy, what a mistake that had been.

The first time he’d gone down on Patrick his gag reflex had reared its ugly head and he’d almost choked. Patrick had held back laughter, told him to go slowly and jack whatever he couldn’t reach because he knew his dick was bigger than the average guy. Since then, Jonny had made it his personal mission to train himself to deep throat Patrick, take the entirety of his thick cock with no trouble at all.

So here he was, in a Cabo hotel room on his knees, waiting to get his throat fucked. He loved it and he knew Patrick did too, and not just by the way he came so hard every time Jonny let him do this. 

Patrick’s stripped off his boxer briefs now and his hard cock is jutting outwards, length looking formidable from the angle Jonny’s at.

“Gonna go slow, yeah. It’s been a while.” Patrick says to him softly as he steps towards where Jonny’s kneeling. He tenderly cups the side of Jonny’s face with his right hand, thumb stroking along his cheekbone as his left pulls at his dick, working himself up to full hardness. “Fucking love you for this. Love making you take it.”

Patrick’s right hand moves into his hair, gripping the short strands tightly as he traces the head of his dick around Jonny’s lips, smearing precome all over them. Jonny’s tongue darts out to lick at the head and the hand in his hair tightens. Patrick makes a warning noise and pulls his head back a little. “You know the rules Jonny. I run this show.” His voice is a little hoarse and Jonny loves it, loves hearing how much this turns him on.

Slowly, Jonny opens his mouth as Patrick feeds him his cock slowly. He’s moving at a glacial pace and it seems like forever before Jonny can feel the head of it bumping against the back of his throat. He actively swallows around Patrick’s dick and hears him make a startled noise above him, voice catching on a gasp. At that noise, Jonny’s uncrosses his hands from behind his back and brings them up to clutch at Patrick’s ass, pulling him in just a little.  _ This _ he’s allowed to do.

Patrick pulls out halfway and thrusts back in harder this time, hand gripping Jonny’s hair tight. He does it again and again, harder and rougher each time, until Jonny’s lips are meeting the slight patch of hair at Patrick’s pubic bone and he can feel Patrick’s balls slapping against his chin. There’s drool spilling out of the corners of his mouth and he can feel his eyelashes sticking together with tears. 

Jonny gets lost in it a little. The world narrows down to Patrick thrusting in and out of his mouth, the heavy feeling of his dick sliding along his tongue and fucking into his throat, testing his limits. He can feel the corners of his lips cracking a little and his jaw is starting to get stiff where it’s been in the same position for so long. There’s spit running down his neck and Jonny’s dick is  _ so _ hard. He’s moved his hands back to their original position, crossed tightly behind his back because Patrick hasn’t said anything about pulling himself off. He doesn’t think he’s allowed to.

Patrick’s taken to multi-tasking now, thrusting in with his hips but also pushing Jonny’s head forward to meet each thrust. The movement forces his thick cock in even further and Jonny chokes on it a little. He was already hard but somehow he feels himself stiffen further when Patrick starts talking as he gets closer to coming.

“Jonny, baby, you’re so good for me. Taking me so good...so fucking deep,” Patrick’s voice is hoarse and he’s looking at Jonny like he’s the best thing in the world. “Missed you. Missed  _ this _ . God, you know how much I wish we did this more. Don’t know how I go months without fucking your throat, it’s fucking made for me. And you love it, don’t you? Love choking on my cock, love having me fuck into your throat, making it so you can’t talk without thinking about it for the next week.”

Jonny can feel his cheeks heat at those words. Patrick knows exactly what he’s talking about; Jonny’s said as much to him before. How sometimes he thinks he could spend the rest of his life on his knees for Patrick, how he’d never get enough of Patrick’s cock, how it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever tasted. Hearing it said back to him though is a kind of humiliation Jonny didn’t know he was into. But,  _ God _ , he is though.

The words are still spilling out of Patrick’s mouth, hot and nasty. Jonny’s knows he’s going to come soon - his thrusts are getting erratic, losing their rhythm and he’s taken to gripping Jonny’s head with both hands, fingers wrapped tightly around the strands of hair despite there being little to hold on to. 

Jonny’s fingers clench where he’s gripping the meat of Patrick’s ass as he thrusts in one last time and lets go, breathing out the words “Baby, don’t swallow,” as his warm, wet come floods Jonny’s mouth. There’s far too much and Jonny can feel it leaking out the corners of his lips, rapidly cooling as it trails down his throat. He feels used in the best way, and it’s enough to make him forget how hard his own dick is. Jonny’s lost in the way Patrick tastes and the comforting feeling of his hands resting on his head.

Patrick pulls his soft dick out of Jonny’s mouth slowly, looking down at him blinking tears out of his eyes. His eyelashes are clumped together and his face is so so red, flush spread down to the top of his chest. Patrick’s never seen Jonny look so blissed out. He has his lips held tightly together, keeping what’s left of Patrick’s come inside and is blinking lethargically, like he’s high on the feeling of getting his throat fucked.

Patrick stares at him for a second. There’s come and spit drying on his neck and his lips are swollen and strawberry red. Patrick watches as Jonny shakes his head a little and slowly comes back to reality. He looks up at Patrick from his knees and smiles, mouth still tightly closed, not letting anything escape. Patrick told him not to swallow and he’s doing exactly that - holding it all in just because Patrick said. Patrick’s never seen someone look so gorgeous with a mouthful of come. He can’t help reaching out and thumbing lightly at Jonny’s bottom lip, pulling it down a little. 

Patrick’s voice is rough when he speaks, low voice breaking the stillness that had settled over the room. “Show me, baby,” and Jonny’s head tips back instantly, mouth dropping open just enough for Patrick to see a flash of white pooled on his tongue. He feels his cock twitch in a valiant attempt to get hard again. Fuck, he doesn’t know why this is so hot.

Jonny lets out a quiet moan and Patrick’s attention snaps back to him, thumb slipping off his bottom lip where Patrick had been unconsciously pressing down. Jonny has to know what he looks like - Patrick’s come filling his mouth and dripping out the corners, swollen lips shiny with saliva and the fucked out look in his eyes. He has to.

“Jonny, baby, you look so good like this. On your knees for me with a mouthful of my come, just waiting for me to tell you to swallow.” Jonny’s cheeks seem to get even redder at Patrick’s words and he snaps his mouth shut, teeth instinctively biting down into his bottom lip. “Love how you look when you let me fuck your throat. No one else gets to see you like this, hands crossed behind your back...being so fucking good. Let me feel it baby...please.” 

Patrick gently thumbs Jonny’s mouth open again and slips two fingers inside, feeling the come in Jonny’s mouth coat them. He pressed down on Jonny’s tongue and a little of his come drips out the corner of his mouth, pearling before it drops down into a trail that runs to Jonny’s chest. 

Patrick is looking Jonny in the eyes as he thrusts his fingers in and out slightly so he sees the moment Jonny gets a mischievous look. He looks down at Patrick’s fingers, back up at Patrick’s face and then sucks -  _ hard _ . Almost immediately Patrick’s got a hand in Jonny’s hair and is yanking him backwards, grip almost punishing in a way that’s gotta be painful.

“Jonny, you know you can’t do that,” Patrick says, shaking his head at Jonny’s antics. He looks up at Patrick and blinks slowly, looking debauched but attempting to portray innocence. Patrick knows if he didn’t still have Patrick’s fingers in his mouth he’d have a shit-eating grin on his face. God, Patrick loves him. He gets the message Jonny was trying to send though, and he thrusts his fingers in and out once before catching Jonny’s eye and telling him to swallow.

“Come on, Jonny. Swallow for me or I’m going to have to fuck another load into your mouth.” Jonny moans loudly as those words leave Patrick’s mouth before he inhales through his nose and  _ swallows _ . Patrick can feel the contraction of his throat and the way his tongue runs between Patrick’s fingers like he’s trying to get every last drop. Patrick pulls his fingers out and there’s a string of spit and come connecting them to Jonny’s lip. Jonny’s tongue darts out and snaps it before he licks around the corners of his mouth and runs his tongue along his teeth. 

Patrick cannot watch this. Jonny’s fucking with him now and Patrick’s  _ done. _

He pulls Jonny up roughly and pushes him back onto the bed, pressing down into him with his whole body and capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. Jonny’s practically limp beneath him with his legs hanging off the end of the bed. His hands are clenching and unclenching in the sheets as Patrick licks the taste of himself out of Jonny’s mouth, curling their tongues together and running his along Jonny’s teeth, the same way he’d done to himself a couple of minutes earlier.

Jonny’s letting out soft whimpers and moans as Patrick kisses him messily but he lets out the most delicious keening sound when Patrick reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick. The other is wrapped around Jonny’s neck, thumb and middle finger putting pressure on the sides of his throat.

Patrick strokes Jonny’s cock a few times. He knows Jonny’s close and that it won’t take much. He’s been hovering at the precipice of needing to come since Patrick started talking dirty and he wishes he’d told Jonny to come whenever he wanted. But then again, watching Jonny come untouched just from Patrick fucking his throat and telling him how good he looked doing might have made Patrick lose it, effectively ending their night way too early. Besides, they do this so rarely he’s glad they’ve both lasted this long.

Jonny let out a loud groan and breathes a string of curses. He gets loud when he’s close. Patrick looks down at his face is gut-punched by the sight. Jonny looks so overwhelmed, face flushed red and teeth sunk into his bottom lip so tight he’s almost breaking skin. Patrick strokes up his dick and thumbs at the slit, pressing down with his nail just slightly. He squeezes down on Jonny’s throat a little tighter and strokes his cock a few more times before Jonny is jerking upwards, coming between them. His eyes clench closed tighter and his mouth drops open to let out a hoarse shout of Patrick’s name.

Patrick strokes him through his orgasm, bending forward to kiss him messily. He lets go of Jonny’s dick when it clearly gets to be too much, a pained look appearing on his face and the subtle movement of his hips as he tries to shift away.

“Stop, stop, Patrick. Babe. Too much.” Jonny sounds fucked out, voice barely coming out more than a hoarse whisper and Patrick feels his dick twitch. He won’t be ready to go again for a while but who wouldn’t try for that sound. He rolls over onto his back next to Jonny and then manhandles them both into a more comfortable position. There’s come drying on both their fronts and Jonny has a mixture of come and saliva dried on his chin and throat, but neither of them is willing to clean up right now. Patrick feels like he could sleep for a week and he’s sure Jonny does too.

It’s quiet for a few minutes and Patrick thinks Jonny’s fallen asleep when he lets out a quiet laugh.

“You feeling better now? Shown me how good I am and everything,” Jonny's voice sounds like someone scraped it raw with sandpaper and it’s definitely going to last until they get back to Chicago. Patrick thinks he should be embarrassed about that but instead he just feels proud. He did that. Jonny’s  _ his _ .

Patrick chuckles at Jonny’s question and turns to face him. “Think I could show you more often?” Jonny laughs again and leans in to kiss Patrick softly.

“Maybe if  _ you’re _ good, I could show you.” And  _ that’s _ a challenge Patrick’s definitely going to take part in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr @kanetcews
> 
> (also, please let me know if i need to tag for anything else & a comment if you liked it! i love talking about these boys)


End file.
